1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a scraper head for cleaning the neck of poultry carcasses and to a device for cleaning the neck of poultry carcasses, of which such a scraper head forms part. The invention further also relates to a method for cleaning the neck of poultry carcasses.
2) Description of the Related Art
After slaughtering of poultry the intestinal system is usually removed in mechanized slaughtering lines through an incision arranged for this purpose in the carcass. After the removal of the intestinal system there usually remains behind in the neck of the carcass at least parts of the windpipe, gullet and the crop (a pouch in which food is collected and in which it is soaked in saliva). This is undesirable. An operation is therefore also carried out in slaughtering lines in which the neck is cleaned internally such that the windpipe, gullet and crop are then at least substantially removed from the neck. The tools used herein are also referred to as “crop bore” and are known from inter alia EP 0 516 888 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,749. A drawback of the existing tools and systems for the mechanized cleaning of the neck of poultry carcasses is that damage is frequently caused to the skin and bones of the neck during the cleaning. Another drawback of the existing tools is that they remove tissue from the neck vertebrae where this is unnecessary or even undesirable.
The present invention has for its object to provide an improved scraper head, an improved device and an improved method for cleaning the neck of poultry carcasses, with which windpipe, gullet and crop are effectively removed and whereby at the same time the chance of damage to skin and bones of the neck is limited.